bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Exetior
The time at which this article is written is at the end of the True Ending in Sally.exe - Eye of Three Exetior was a Highest-then-turned Demon of Sharpness that is currently leading a movement involving the saving of a CAT-Mobius. He is mostly known for leading the war against the Highest which was spearheaded by the notion that citizens of Mobius were allowed to act independently outside of the Highests' control, who saw civilization as simply a game. Currently, Exetior has an ongoing plan of saving a universe of Mobius via demonization, nullifying them against any and all powers that a Highest is able to inflict; the worst of them being Erasure: where a dimension and everything in it is erased. He is successful, confirmed to have managed to demonize a total of 3 Mobians. Life Exetior appeared into existence alongside the other Highests and Demons at the beginning of their universe. The Highests were the ones responsible for the creation of all life on Mobius and other dimensions, while the Demons were tasked with maintaining order in the dimensions that they watched over. The Highests saw the Demons as somewhat condescending, but an open conflict with them would mean that the Highests would have to do everything themselves, which was considered undignified. With this in mind, All-Father, the leader of the Highests, brokered a peace treaty with the Demons and their leaders. The peace treaty stated that the Highests would not attack the demons, in exchange for the Demons being free to release their "wildest desires" into the worlds they watched over while not revealing either group's existence to the mortals. Between the Highests and Demons, all was at peace for thousands of years. However, Exetior did not agree with the other Highest's actions regarding their constant habit of erasing their own creations and recreating them, as they saw all life, not just Mobians, as simply a game. Exetior, in response, cloaked himself at a Demon of Sharpness and sought after several allies who would help alongside him overthrow the Highests. They lost their first war, a large majority of Exetior's army were tortured or just outright killed, and Exetior was sent to prison and was permanently transformed into a Demon of Sharpness as punishment, definitely as an insult to his disguise. Thousands of years later, Exetior escaped prison, hid inside one of Mobius' dimensions, and returned soon after to release Negagen from solitary confinement (and more than likely Pervision). Both Negagen and Pervision were close allies to Exetior during the war. In Negagen's case, it was due to Exetior helping him when he got attacked by other Wave Demons. Demonization Exetior figured out a plan: he needed to demonize all mortals on Mobius. Demonized individuals are unable to be affected by the Erasure, which would result in the mortals achieving full independence. Exetior first started his plan by attempting to possess Sonic the Hedgehog, but he was unable to and needed to kill Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Dr. Eggman in order for Sonic to be fully possessed. Whether Exetior's plan will succeed is difficult to say, but demonizing a higher count of mortals per dimension (not to mention recruiting more Demons from different dimensions) instead of only 6 beings per dimension is subjectively a better plan. See also * Jaiz Koys' GameJolt page featuring each current installment Category:Deities Category:Jaiz Koys' Content